poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Connie's place/Meet Green Bills
This is where Connie shows the others her place and where they meet her dad Green Bills in The Day Connie Came Connie: Say, do you wanna come to my mansion? Sunil Nevla: Oh, yes! else agress Connie: Alright, come along. they reach Connie's mansion Russell Ferguson: So, will your parents be okay with us visiting? Connie: Sure, Daddy won't mind. then leads them inside and when they step in, everyone gets amazed. Everything inside the masion is high class and fancy! Sweetie Belle: Cool! Scootaloo: Amazing! Zoe Trent: This is... this.. this... stuttering faints Connie: What's wrong with her? Pepper Clark: Don't worry, she's always like that. Skyla: Yeah, mostly. Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Rarity and her human counterpart would do the same. Connie: Samson! a bulter walks up Samson: Ah, misstress Connie. Connie: Is daddy home? Samson: Yes, he's in his study? Shall I inform him about you being some guests? Connie: Yes. Samson: As you wish, Mistress Connie. leaves Vinnie Terrio: You even have bulters? Connie: Yep. Sweetie Belle: is your family extremely rich or something? Connie: Yeah. Dady's a stock investor. Button Mash: What about your mom? What does she do here? Connie: Um, my mom isn't here. Zoe Trent: up She isn't? Minka Mark: Where is your mom? Connie: She's gone. Zoe Trent: You mean dead? Connie: No, no. Not like that. My mother is a traveling novelist. Penny Ling: A novelist? What kind of books does she write? Connie: a book and shows it Nyx: "reading "Giraffes: Life of a Giraffe on the Other Side of the Tracks" Blythe Baxter: You're mother's the writer of the "Giraffes" series?! Connie: Yes. Zoe Trent: Oh, we finally know the writer! I love reading those books! Connie: Thanks. Sunil Nevla: I hope you don't mind me asking, but does your mother stay out traveling? Connie: No. She finds times to visit, and she sometimes brings me a special gift from one of the cities she visits. Scootaloo: So, what does your dad do? Connie: He oftens spends the day working in his study. But he'll find some free time to spend with me. Sweetie Belle: That's good. ???: Connie! the room comes another giraffe, one who is taller than Connie and is wearing a buisness suit Connie: Daddy! Green Bills: Nice to have you home, Connie. Samson told me you brought some guests here. Connie: Yes. These are my friends. Green Bills; Friends? You've made some friends? Connie: Yes. These are: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash, Scootaloo, Yuna, Nyx, Skyla, Zeñorita Cebra, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson, and Penny Ling. Green Bills: Pleasure to meet you all. I am Green Bills. Connie's father. Russell Ferguson: Whoa. Your taller than I thought. Penny Lings: Mr. Green Bills, why is surprising that Connie has made some friends? Green Bills: Becuase, back in Manehatten.. flashback Green Bills: narratoring Connie wasn't treatly kindly by the other fillies and colts in her old school. They would call her names, shoot spit balls at her, and sometimes made fun of her neck. And they would even call her cliusmy, when she bumped her head on the doorways or lamps. he speaks, we see the fillies and colts mistreating Connie Green Bills: narratoring My poor daughter felt very depressed, and the old one out. She didn't have any friends in Manehatten. So, I decided that we could move here to Ponyville and hopefully, Connie would be treated a bit more better. now see Connie in the flashback saldy looking out the window as Green Bills is looking at her, very sorry for Connie. and then we see a moving truck being loaded Connie: What's going on? Green Bills; We're moving to Ponyville. Connie: Ponyville? Green Bills: Yes, it's much smaller than Manehatten and it's a cheerly little town. I believe you might be able to make some friends of your own there. Connie: You really think so, Daddy? Green Bills: Yes. Trust me. Connie: Okay. ends Green Bills: And it seems like moving here was a good idea. For now Connie has you guys as friends. Connie: And saved me from bullies. Green Bills: Bullies? Apple Bloom: Yeah, 2 fillies in our class wer' makin' fun of Connie so me and the other Crusaders stood up fer' her. Green Bills: Well, thank you for doing that. Apple Bloom: Yer' welcome. Snowdrop: I too was made of fun by others, but only because I'm blind. Green Bills: Oh, that's bad. Snowdrop: But the Crusaders accept me as a friend. And if they can for me, we can do the same for Connie. Sunil Nevla: Good idea. I agree on that matter. the 2 rich brats are watching everything Diamond Tiara: Did you see all that? I can't believe I'm saying this, but that lame giraffe is richer than the both of us! Silver Spoon: So what are we gonna do? Diamond Tiara: Silver Spoon, we're going to reall give that giraffe a welcome she'll never forget. giggles Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk